Awkward Situations
by snowfire22
Summary: When Ginny has a sleepless night in Hogwarts, she goes down to the Common Room to find Harry asleep. Will it take a nightmare and a chain of awkward situations for them to finally admit their feelings? And what will Ron say when he finds out. Takes place during HBP. Harry/Ginny


**Awkward Situations**

_This takes place during Half-Blood Prince. A little idea I had of what could've happened in the movie._

_As I hope everyone knows, this is a fan based work. Harry Potter is the sole property of JK Rowling and all her awesomeness. Please support the official release._

Ginny couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning all night. She counted pygmy puffs, she closed her eyes and relaxed, did everything she could…nothing.

Maybe she was worried about her OWLs. Maybe she was just boggled with what happened over Christmas. Maybe her recent breakup with Dean before Christmas made her a little confused…she dismissed that because as nice of a guy he was, she thought it a relief. Whatever the reason, staying in bed was not helping her newfound insomnia.

She slipped her slippers on and snuck quietly out of the girl's dormitory. It was about 1 am as she checked the clock on the way down to the common room. She didn't know what to do! This year was hell. OWLs, Death Eaters, everything was just crashing down on her lately.

She then heard something which took her out of her train of thought…

She heard shuffling. She had gotten her wand out, ready for anything. She knew Dumbledore had the school about as secure as a vault in Gringotts bank, but lately, she was a little more cautious than she let on. She heard the noise again. It was coming from the couch.

She walked slowly over to the couch and then looked on the other side to see who or what was making the noise. She gasped slightly as she saw who it was.

Harry Potter, her brother's best-friend, one of her close friends, hero to the wizarding world, was sound asleep on the couch in the common room. What was he doing down here? Shouldn't he be sleeping in the 6th year boy's dormitory?

Her question was answered when he tossed and turned in his bed a little again. Sound asleep was only half correct. He was tossing a little too violently for comfort in his bed; his breath was heavy like he was frightened.

Ginny could only guess he was having a nightmare. What bothered her even more was guessing, and knowing she was right, that he had another one before and probably came to the common room to avoid waking the others.

Ginny didn't know what she was doing, one part of her said it was none of her business, but another part of her didn't want to leave him suffering like this. Whatever he was dreaming, wasn't any good. Harry's had a lot of nightmares since Voldemort's return, especially after her 4th year when Harry had those frequent nightmares where he thought he was possessed by the freak. Shuddering from a quick flashback to her own experience, she brushed it aside. Harry was more important.

She walked up closer to the trembling boy on the couch. He started to mummer to himself.

"No," he whispered, "No…no, please…no…Mum, Dad…come back! Help me!"

She could only make out a few nos and pleas to stop and cries for help. She then walked up by his head and knelt on the floor next to the couch. He was very sweaty.

"Get away," Harry murmured, "Don't…"

He started to cry softly. She began caressing his forehead and face and wiped some tears away as she whispered, "Shhh…it's alright, Harry. You're safe."

"No," Harry said, "…leave her…take me…don't…she has nothing to do with…"

She didn't know why she was acting this way. Whenever, she had nightmares, this was what her mother would do, but it might be too awkward if he were to wake up. She opted to just hold his hand gently, but the minute she touched it, he gave a violent jump as his whole body seized up and he yelled, "NO!"

Ginny gasped and nearly jumped herself.

"No," he said loudly, "Not her…please…Ginny…no…don't be dead…please no!"

She couldn't believe her ears. His nightmare was about her!

This was confusing. She didn't know how he felt about her really. She thought he'd never notice her to be honest. Though try as she might to shake the feeling, she still loved him…too much for words to begin to describe.

He kept calling out her name, tears running down his face. Ginny guessed he put a silencing charm around the common room because no one came running down from the noise.

His sobs were too much for her. She didn't want to see him like this anymore.

"Harry," she said, calmly, taking his face in her hand, getting a little louder as she spoke, "Harry…please wake up. It's all right. It's just a dream. I'm right here! Harry!"

Harry's eyes burst open at the sound of his name. His breath was very heavy, his chest moved viciously up and down. His eyes were so wide only a narrow line of his jade iris could be seen. He was still shaking slightly. But he calmed as he saw the blurred face of the person he had a crush on for almost a year now. Maybe even more than a crush.

She still cupped his face in her hands. She was relieved he was alright, but confused at what to do now.

"Gi-Ginny," he said through his breath.

"It's okay," she said, "You were just having a nightmare."

Harry sighed. One part of him wanted to throw his arms around her and hold her tightly. But he restrained himself.

"What are you doing down here," he asked her without sounding to weird or rude about it as he put his glasses on.

Ginny couldn't believe it. He just scared her half to death and he was wondering why she was down here?

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny said, "I decided I didn't want to stay in the girl's dormitory so I came down here and found you asleep."

"Oh," Harry said. He didn't know really what to say. He didn't know how she felt about him, after being so thick to how she felt about him, she probably thought he wasn't worth chasing after and didn't want much to do with him. But why was she here, still caressing his hand? He remembered Christmas. He heard she broke up with Dean and he felt like doing the samba, then they almost kissed, probably would've if not for Bellatrix. Either way, she was wondering what happened while he was asleep.

"…Voldemort," he said.

"He's not here, Harry," Ginny said, "You're safe…he's not going to hurt you…he didn't kill me…"

She stopped herself. Harry looked up at her a little wide eyed. She realized she told him she overheard his nightmare.

Harry looked confused and concerned.

"Sorry," Ginny said, "I'm sorry. I'll head upstairs now."

"No," Harry said, "Don't go."

Ginny turned around and looked confused. Harry was having the debate inside his head, and whatever doubts he had, a sort of instinct took over his actions. He sat into a sitting position. He mentioned for her to sit.

"Please," Harry asked. Ginny stared confused.

_Great going you prat…now she's probably going to think you're some sort of creep._

Harry looked surprised when she walked over to him instead of leaving him in the common room. Instead, Ginny sat down next to him. She sat a little close to him.

"Its okay, Harry," Ginny said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looked into the fire and sighed.

"It was like that time in the graveyard my fourth year," Harry said, "I was fighting Voldemort, I saw my Mum and Dad…"

Harry stopped. Ginny looked at him again, "When I was in the graveyard the last time…Voldemort's wand and my own sort of connected. I forgot what Dumbledore called it…but when they connected, I saw shadows…shadows of people Voldemort killed with his wand…first Cedric…then Bertha Jorkins…an old man…then my parents…they both saved my life that night…Cedric also asked me to take his body back…I've never told anyone this other than Dumbledore…probably because I didn't think anyone would believe it…"

Ginny smiled, "I do."

Harry smiled then continued, "But in the nightmare. The portkey which sent me there and took me back…it was gone…I froze...then next thing I know…I was in the house I saw all that year before…only…you were there…"

Harry tried his best to keep his cool in front of Ginny, "He said he didn't think I should simply die and held a wand to you…I begged him to stop…to kill me instead…but he said he'd fallen for it with my mother and he wasn't going to do it again…and…and…"

Harry couldn't continue. Ginny knew anyways what happened next. She put a hand on his shoulder. She loved him, but until now, it really hit home what he was going through. She'd seen what he'd gone through. She was there for him like his friends were. She even knew more because after Voldemort possessed her in her first year, she got to see firsthand the man Harry had to put up with day in and day out. But he really opened up about something he never even opened up to his friends. Other than the snake dream, Ginny doubted he told anyone of his nightmares. And for him to tell her about the wand connection…there had to be something…

"I've lost so much, Gin," Harry said when he calmed down, "My parents, Sirius…I don't want to lose someone else I love…"

Ginny looked at him, "Don't worry. Whatever happens…we're all here for you…you won't lose any of us…you won't lose me…"

Then Ginny stopped as Harry looked up at her. It was a look she hadn't seen…well not in the way Harry was looking at her…

His eyes looked longingly into hers. She stared back, her own longing starting to show. They both moved closer. Their lips met…

The brief moment was focused only on Harry and Ginny…they felt happiness…true bliss…there were no words to do it justice…

After a brief moment, they broke apart and smiled at each other.

They both leaned into each others arms, acting like what happened was just natural. Maybe they were too tired, but inside, they never felt more alive, more happy as they held each other, the blanket wrapped around them, talking through most of the night…

_The Next Morning:_

Seamus Finnegan was getting sick of Romilda Vane's constant obsession with Harry Potter. He'd rather take a beating from a troll then have her ask him a million questions, like what's Harry's favorite color, what does he look like when he sleeps, what type of gift would he like, yady, yady, yada. It wasn't just him. Neville, Ron, and Dean were getting pretty tired of the whole thing too. Seamus was the only one with balls and told her to jump in a ditch every time.

He woke up pretty early this morning, reminiscing about kicking Romilda out of the boy's dorm with Ron's help before going to bed. He had a hell of a time going back to sleep after 5, so he figured he'd wake up early.

Seamus heard nothing in the common room so he figured he was the only one this morning. He promised Dean a round of chess after his row with Ginny; he was also going to introduce him to a cute 7th year. He set up the table when he heard snoring.

Snoring? Who was sleeping down here?

He turned to the source of the sound, coming from the couch. He crept up to not disturb the person. What he saw nearly made him scream bloody murder…but came out in gasps, sputters, and tripping over the edge of the rug that only made them stir.

It was Harry Potter, asleep on the couch, and he was not alone. Ginny Weasley, Dean's ex, was curled up alongside him wrapped in the sheets. Their clothes were on, but still…

Seamus slowly gotten up, recovering from the shock of it all. Then he heard Romilda Vane humming. Seamus rolled his eyes…will the dumb bimbo leave him alone? Then an idea dawned on him.

Dean would kill him for this, but it would be worth it to get Romilda off his back. He hummed up the stairs.

As he saw her, as not to look too suspicious…he groaned and said, "Bloody hell, Romilda. Do you ever sleep? It's only 6 in the morning."

"Sorry," Romilda said, "But I was just going down to the common room to prepare something for Harry."

"Lucky fellow," Seamus said sarcastically.

Romilda said, "I want to surprise him. I tried knocking on the boys door, but they said he wasn't in there."

"I heard he wanted some alone time," Seamus said with a slight smile, "You could try the common room."

Romilda looked confused until Seamus said, "I heard he likes to sleep down there sometimes, ya know...cause Ron snores worse that a troll..."

"He's asleep," Romilda said, "I get to see Harry Potter asleep! Best Birthday Ever!"

"Oh," Seamus said, with a mischievous grin, "I'm sure it will be."

Romilda smiled as she snuck downstairs towards the couch.

"I'll bet he's even cuter when he's sleeping," Romilda said, she crept further in a giggly voice saying, "Harry…Harry…"

What she saw however, made her scream.

Harry awoke with a start and looked around the room. Once he realized there was no danger he sighed and said, "Romilda, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here," she said shocked and yelling, "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Who," Harry said, and then he felt someone stir. He looked down and remembered Ginny and said, "Oh."

Part of him roared with delight. He'd wanted this all year. And he felt very happy. But it would be better if he'd woken with Ginny and not Romilda screaming like someone shot her a Cruciautus curse.

"What's going on down there," Ron yelled.

Then Harry nearly pissed himself. The reminder that Ginny, Ron's little sister, was sleeping with him, came like a shot in the dark…

Harry remembered how Ron reacted when he saw Dean and Ginny _snogging_. What'll Ron do if he catches his best mate and his sister _sleeping_ together in the common room?

Harry was about to find out as Ron, Hermione, Dean, Cormac, Pavarti, Padma, Lavender, Neville, Colin, Dennis, and some more Gryffindors went downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

Harry turned about as red as the drapes when he saw people stand around him. He wanted to crawl back under the covers.

Ron was unfortunately the first to see and he looked like he had a heart attack. His breath came out in sputters.

Hermione looked a little disapproving, but only because they slept together, not them being together.

Seamus walked down behind the rest of them smirking at Romilda.

"Way to go, Potter," Cormac said, "Weasley, looks like you'll be an uncle soon."

"SHUT UP," Ron yelled that made everyone except Romilda, Seamus, and Ginny turn to him.

"What's with the bloody shouting," Ginny said, "Can't a person sleep?"

"Not if _he's_ in the same _bed_ with _you_," Ron yelled. Ginny opened her eyes wide and looked around. She wasn't asleep in the girl's dorm…but in the common room…on the couch…with Harry Potter. A blush crept up her face, same red as her hair as the raven haired boy looking down at her. She felt a mix of feelings. She had wanted this forever. But to have her brother come down, and have it unintended, worrying about what Harry would think of her now…

"Technically it's a couch," Pavarti said bringing Ginny back to reality.

"I don't care if it's a bloody owl perch," Ron said.

"Happy Birthday to you," Seamus sang behind Romilda, "Happy Birthday to you."

"Get out," Harry, Ron, Dean, and Ginny yelled.

"Happy Birthday Romilda," Seamus sang as he and a very shocked Romilda left the room…probably to get mandrake juice for Romilda.

Ron rubbed his temples very hard and tried to breathe, so not lose his temper anymore than he has. Through the corner of his eye, he could see everyone gossiping in the background, "Would you all kindly follow suit and bugger off?"

Everyone looked at Ron's face and walked off. Dean stormed off last. Harry even saw him pick up something and chuck it out into the grand staircase.

Hermione and Neville were the only two remaining. Hermione to keep Ron from doing anything he'd regret later. And Neville because of his friendship with Harry and the others, especially after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, he'd figured he'd help keep the peace as well.

"Ron," Harry said, "I can explain."

"Can you now," Ron said, "I understand why your down here…but can you enlighten me on how Ginny gotten down here…or more importantly…WHY YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HER?!"

"Ronald," Hermione said, "Stop it. You're making a spectacle of yourself…"

"Yes and we weren't doing anything," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said, "Looks like more than bloody nothing to me!"

"He was having a nightmare," Ginny said, "I came down to see what was wrong!"

"A nightmare," Ron said, "That's brilliant! And what next Harry, 'I'm scared, hold me Ginny.' Then I guess that's when you made your move and…"

"We did no such thing," Ginny hollered.

"Ronald," Hermione said along with her, "Let them talk!"

"After I woke Harry up," Ginny said, "We talked…we stayed up all night and talked…"

"Nothing else happened," Ron said, knowing Ginny was leaving something else out.

_Don't tell him, Ginny. Please don't tell him._

"We snogged," Ginny admitted. Harry flopped down onto the couch.

_Well, Voldemort's job is taken care of…because now Ron's going to kill me!_

"Oh so you admit something did happen," Ron said, "You had that go around with Cho, now you're shoving around my sister!"

"No, I'm not," Harry said, "I swear it!"

"And how do I know that Harry," Ron said.

"Because I'm in love with Ginny, that's why," Harry said almost before his words processed in his head.

"You…you," Ron said almost stunned. Hermione and Neville both stared in shock. Ginny's eyes widened, wondering if what she heard was real. Though Harry would normally kick himself as he wasn't as outspoken as this and was a little more shy about these things, he didn't care. Ron was ready to kill him anyways. If he had to get his feelings out someway, why not now?

"What," Ron said.

"You heard me," Harry said, "I do, I love Ginny…okay?"

Ginny's eyes nearly overflowed. She smiled. Harry turned and looked at her with a smile.

"I love you, Ginny," Harry said.

"I love you too," Ginny said. They held each other and kissed.

Hermione smiled a little at what she saw. Ron just stared. Neville smiled.

Ron seemed to need mandrake juice as his shocked expression shown no signs of change. Hermione beamed at the two. Though she disagreed with how the situation occurred, she did love the fact that Harry finally wised up and admitted his feelings for her. Neville also smiled, he was happy for them, but his smile was slightly nervous as his thoughts darted from how happy he was for his friends to how will Ron respond?

"Ron," Neville asked the petrified Ron, "Are you okay?"

"Okay," Ron finally asked, it took a few minutes for him to respond, "I've never…been so happy!"

Ron's response took everyone completely off guard…

"This is absolutely brilliant," Ron said enthused.

Now Harry had the surprised look on his face. Did Ron actually sound _happy _for Ginny and him? Was this some type of trick?

No, Ron seemed generally happy. He pictured all sorts of reactions from Ron finding out about his friend being in love with his sister, a good majority of them not ending in Harry's favor. But instead, Ron just came up and hugged his friend and his sister. Hermione and Neville looked confused.

"Ron," Harry said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Ron said, "Really. I mean, you're my best-friend. I trust you more than I trust those tosspots she's been seeing!"

Harry was wondering if he was still dreaming. This was new. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that things worked out, but Ron was usually a bit of a prat to Ginny's other boyfriends, even ones who were his friends.

Ron seemed to realize how he sounded before saying, "Don't worry, I haven't gone mad, or anything like that…just…I just…want you to take good care of her, okay mate? And don't do anything stupid."

"So," Ginny said, "You are okay with…"

Ron nodded, "Absolutely."

"Even after the fact that I just…slept with her," Harry said. Granted, it wasn't anything other than falling asleep, but the words came out before Harry could process what it sounded like.

Ron's smile turned into a slight scowl, making Harry feel like he just blew it.

"Don't push it, Potter," Ron said, before going back to the common room to change for breakfast, still okay with his friend and sister (provided he doesn't walk in on this scenario ever again).

Neville and Hermione did the same, but not before Hermione gave them both a big hug. Harry smiled as he and Ginny went to their respective rooms to change for the day.

The day couldn't get much better than this. Harry felt like his whole world had just been made perfect, like he was flying without a broomstick and nothing could bring him down!

Little did he know this would also be the day Katie came back from the hospital, and he would finally learn something very dark about a certain Half-Blood Prince…

_A/N: I hope you liked it. This is my first published fanfic. I have a few more ideas with other fandoms I like. But in all honesty, Harry Potter still is my #1 even after the series ended, so expect a few more Harry fics if you enjoyed this. I absolutely admire JK Rowling and her work on the series._

_I wanted Ron to let Harry know in a comedic way that he was happy for them, but not happy with the situation (that he caught them sleeping together on the couch). I rated it T to be safe because I know there are some implications, so, don't worry._

_I liked the movies, but honestly, even though Harry Potter is not a romance and romance plays a very minor role, they could've done so much more with Ginny and explain why Harry loved her in the movies like Jo did the books (honestly, I thought it was rushed and so underrated for what the movie could've made it, I had to explain to my parents why I liked Ginny and her romance with Harry because they didn't read the books, and even then they didn't get it. Well, what can you do?). _

_Comments are appreciated, constructive criticism is appreciated, though flamers will not be tolerated_


End file.
